Love Is Strange II
by crazy for chichiri
Summary: The sequal to Love Is Strange! Sorry for the mix-up! It should be fine now.
1. The Journy Begins

Love Is Strange II  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own the FF X-2 characters of course. Anyways, I've decided to write a sequal to the first fic. As you can see, the story didn't just end there. So here it is, I hope you'll enjoy it as much as you've enjoyed the first one.  
  
Chapter 1 The Journy Begins  
  
Rikku pace around and around Celsius (the airship) wondering what to say when she meets Gippal. On the other hand, she really didn't want to talk to him, making a fool of herself just to find him. Then again, Yuna had found her lover and no one made fun of her being all desperate for one man.  
  
"Rikku, stop walking around in circles. I can't concentrate like that."demanded Shinra, while he tried to fix his CommShpere.  
  
"Shut up Shinra! I'm thinking you know!"snapped Rikku.  
  
"Rikku, think?"teased Buddy from his seat.  
  
"Crid ib!" Shut up!  
  
"Jeesh Rikku, don't have to shout."said Buddy. Rikku gasped while covering her mouth. Why was she so upset? Was it because she's so nervous that she'll be able to talk to Gippal?  
  
This ring......the ring that Gippal gave to me. It's so pretty and the diamond is actually real. Not one of those cheap wanna-be-diamonds! Ooooo, I can't wait to tell you my answer Gippal.  
  
"Rikku...may I have a word with you?"asked Paine. Rikku glanced at her from the corner of her eye and then looked back at Yuna, who was still talking to Brother.  
  
"Okay."she said. Paine headed out of the bridge, and into the elevator up to the deck. Rikku followed after her, making sure that Yuna didn't suspect anything. Of course, Brother was still hogging her like a really interesting toy.  
  
"Heh, heh, cdibet syh." Heh, heh, stupid man.  
  
Arriving on the deck, Rikku spotted Paine. She wasn't crossing her arms as always, but was leaving it on her sides, while she faced the sky. She allowed the wind to beat on her face gently as she stood there.  
  
"Hey!"said Rikku. Paine lowered her head and turned around, and on her face was such a kind and gentle smile.  
  
"Rikku....I know about the....how should I say?....The unsuspected proposal...."said Paine. Rikku blushed and avoided her eyes.  
  
"Yea....so....what is it?"asked Rikku cupping her hands behind her back. Paine took a few steps closer, now facing the ambarrassed Rikku.  
  
"Congratulations...."she said. Very quickly, Rikku popped her head up and held a huge grin while Paine stood there with her hands on her hips.  
  
"What?"she asked.  
  
"You....you are happy for us? But how did you know about the proposal?"asked Rikku. Paine chuckled to herself.  
  
"They---we have talked it out. Nooj thought that it was a bad idea, but we sayed other wise.... Rikku, he really and truely loves you, and he went over board when he bought that ring...."she said.  
  
"When was that?"asked Rikku.  
  
"It was, a few weeks ago....I was there....He told us that for a long time, he wanted to propose to you, but was too afraid. So, it was Baralai's idea for him to talk to you in a sphere, and he agreed. You know how shy Gippal can be when he's sweet. Anyways, we help Gippal to buy the ring, and it payed off."said Paine.  
  
"So....it's not a trick!? He really wants to marry me?"asked Rikku excitingly.  
  
"Why would it be a trick? He loves you Rikku, and he wanted me to tell you that he can't wait to hear your answer."she said.  
  
"Gippal....he really does want to marry me! Oooo, I can't wait until I find him. Hey! Paine, what am I going to say to Yuna?"asked Rikku.  
  
"Will.......I highly suggest that you should tell Yuna, besides.....she's very important to you right?"said Paine.  
  
"Yes, of course she is! And so are you! I have to tell Yunie......but I'm scared......What if she gets mad at me?"said Rikku.  
  
"Yuna won't get mad at you. I know she won't, hell she'll be happy for you."Paine said while patting Rikku's head.  
  
"Will! It's settle then! We'll head to Mt.Gagazet, then I'll tell her later! Let's go!"said Rikku as she grabbed Paine's wrist and pulled her back inside. Paine smiled at her, she have gotten closer to Rikku now, like sisters.  
  
As they entered Celsius, and headed for bridge, Rikku stopped and looked out of the window. They were nearly there, nearly at Mt.Gagazet. Her heart pounded quicker and quicker as they approuch this sacred mountain.  
  
"Rikku.....Let's just hurry and tell Yuna sooner than later. Besides, the ring on your finger shows now doesn't it?"said Paine. Rikku looked at her, then glanced down at her ring finger. That beautiful ring, she will never take it off.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."said Rikku walking slowly inside the bridge. Brother and Buddy was arguing about who would be washing the airship.  
  
"No! It's your turn!"said Buddy.  
  
"Wrong! I am Leader, and I say you wash airship!"said Brother with the same accent.  
  
"It doesn't make any fuckin difference! You're such a lazy ass!"complained Buddy.  
  
"I'm a lazy ass!? I'm a lazy ass!? You the lazy ass!"bickered Brother. Rikku and Paine both shooked their heads as they watched them bicker away. Yuna was with Shinra, examining the CommSphere.  
  
"Hey, I got some transmition in Mt.Gagazet.....Look, it's Gippal and the guys."said Shinra. Rikku was the first one at the sphere to watch what was happening.  
  
"Hey, look it's that genius boy's invention! I wonder if they can hear me?"asked Gippal as he made funny faces at the sphere, making such a fool of himself. Rikku giggled at him, along with Yuna, while Paine shooked her head.  
  
"Gippal!?"called Rikku.  
  
Apparently, Gippal didn't seem to hear them. Shinra felt disappointed and begin to fix it once more.  
  
"Probably the weather, it's pretty cold there."he said.  
  
"Hey! Can anyone hear or see me? What a piece of shit!"said Gippal, but he didn't sound mad at all, but more glad.  
  
"Look! Baralai! Come here!"said Gippal. And up came a very pale looking Baralai. He was shaking so often.  
  
"W-h-a-t-?"asked Baralai.  
  
"Look, this sphere. All the way out here, and it doesn't even work."said Gippal. Baralai looked at him, then back at the sphere.  
  
"I-n-t-e-r-e-s-t-i-n-g-."he stuttered.  
  
"Yeah, pretty cool, if it actually work!"said Gippal poking it with his gun.  
  
"Will you two stop messing around!?"said Nooj from behind. Gippal and Baralai turned around and grinned mischiviously.  
  
"What!? Are you mad old man?"asked Gippal.  
  
"Hmph! I'm not mad, and I'm not old either! You two have been fooling around with everything, acting like immature childrens. It's pathetic!"said Nooj as he crossed his arms.  
  
Gippal looked back at Baralai, and they both exchanged looks. Then, Gippal immitated Nooj, crossing his arms like so.  
  
"You two should stop fooling around! You're no longer little kids! Will I'll tell you this old man, I like to have fun and play around. Since Rikku's isn't here to tease upon, I'll tease you two instead!"said Gippal, trying to sound bold and stern like Nooj. Baralai laughed at him, until Nooj gave him a cold stare, and at that second he stopped immediatly.  
  
"It's not funny! We have many duties to finish and attend. And if you want to get back to your, soon-to-be wife, then we better hurry."said Nooj turning to leave. Gippal stopped laughing and looked at his ring finger.  
  
"Do you even think she'll accept? I mean, it was kind of foolish for me to ask her with a sphere, instead of face to face....."said Gippal.  
  
"Hey, why wouldn't she say yes? Anyways, we better hurry, Nooj's leaving us."said Baralai giving him a reassuring pat on the back. Gippal nodded and they both left, disappearing from the Commshpere screen.  
  
"He really does want to---"  
  
"Rikku......"whispered Yuna.  
  
"Uh! Yuna?"said Rikku turning to face her upset cousin. Paine sighed and walked out of the room. Brother and Buddy also left, dragging Shinra with them.  
  
Uh oh! I'm in big trouble now! Yunie's mad at me for not telling her, I just know it.  
  
"Rikku.....he propose to you, and you haven't tell me?"she said softly. Rikku lowered her head, and showed Yuna her ring.  
  
"And you say yes?"she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I sayed yes because I love him Yuna..... That's why I came on this trip, to find him. I have to find him. And tell him my answer!"said Rikku.  
  
"Will....if you agree to wed him, then I will also accept too. No one should be happier for you than I am."she said hugging her. Rikku looked at Yuna surprisingly.  
  
"You, you're not mad?"asked Rikku.  
  
"Of course not. You're trying to find him, like I've tried to find Tidus a couple of months ago.... I am proud. Now, let's go and find your man!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry! Too long!? Anyways, I'm going to make the sequal to it! Yup, I've decided just a few days ago, after all of those requests! I do apologize for taking too long, I was quite busy you know! By the way, write more please! Thank you! 


	2. Chapter 2 The Pyerflies Dance, and the V...

Love Is Strange II  
  
Awwww, you guys are soooo sweet! Thank you for the nice reviews! Really, I really love to get those kind of nice reviews. By the way, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but busy, busy, busy! Enough talking, let's start reading shall we?  
  
Chapter 2 The Pyerflies Dance, and the Voice  
  
Rikku and Yuna finally departed from their embrace. At that moment, Brother and Buddy both walked in.  
  
"Rikku, we are here."said Brother trying to speak properly.  
  
"Really!? Yes! Hurry, let's land."she said excitingly. Brother nudged Buddy to land the airship, and he did so very quickly.  
  
Shinra and Paine walked in next. The both of them were grinning at one another for some reason. All Rikku can do now was wait for the ship to land.  
  
"Hurry up! What's the hold up!?"asked Rikku jumping up and down.  
  
"Just hold on."said Brother.  
  
"Rikku, Yuna, Paine, look at this. Something's happening down there."said Shinra. All three girls ran by his side, bending over to watch the Commsphere.  
  
"What is it?"asked Rikku.  
  
"Something's wrong there. It seems like there's a conflict between the Ronso's. You wanna hear?"said Shinra.  
  
"Conflict? Is Kimahri involve?"asked Yuna.  
  
"Yes, it seems that way."he said.  
  
"Is Gippal there!?"asked Rikku.  
  
"No, it seems that they've left that area."said Shinra.  
  
"Left the area!? Where to!?"asked Rikku.  
  
"I don't know. The last time I saw them was when they left the entrance of the Ronso's home."he said.  
  
"See ya!"cried Rikku backing away from them. Paine and Yuna turned around to watch her leaving the room.  
  
"Where are you going?"called out Yuna.  
  
"To find my future husband! I can't just stay here and watch the Ronso's fight. I know that you would want us to stay and help them out, but Yunie, I came to look for Gippal. I don't want to let him go."she said.  
  
"Yes, of course.... Let us find him."said Yuna grabbing her guns and walking toward her. Paine grabbed her sword swiftly and also approached them.  
  
"Let's party!"she said grinning.  
  
"Yeah!"both shouted Yuna and Rikku.  
  
The three warriors left the airship, and landed on the crunchy ground of Mt.Gagazet. Looking around, Rikku begin to shiver.  
  
"Brrrr, I shouldn't have worn this, I forgot how cold Mt.Gagazet is."she said.  
  
"I told you to change."said Yuna.  
  
"Sorry!"she sang.  
  
"Rikku, Yuna, look!"said Paine. Rikku and Yuna turned their heads to look at the angered Ronsos.  
  
"What's going on here?"asked Yuna walking toward them. Kimahri turned around, along with Garik. The young Ronsos, Lian and Ayde(I think that's how you spell it) were by his side.  
  
"Yuna, why are you here at Gagazet?"roared Kimahri, in his rough voice, though he didn't sound mad or anything.  
  
"We are here to look for Gippal, Nooj, and Baralai."said Rikku, answering before Yuna can.  
  
"You mean those humans!?"yelled Garik.  
  
"Yeah! You met them?"asked Rikku gladly.  
  
"Oh, Garik not just meet them, Garik also fight those pests!"he said.  
  
"What?"said the three girls in unison. Garik walked down the hill and pass the young Ronso's, approaching them.  
  
"Those pests want to get the secret treasure of Gagazet, Garik no let them pass! They refuse to go, and Garik fought them! They were strong, and beat Garik!"said Garik.  
  
"Treasure?"asked Yuna and Rikku, while Paine lowered her head and took a step backwards.  
  
"Yes, treasure of Gagazet, treasure of Ronso!"said Kimahri walking toward them with the young Ronso's at his heels.  
  
"I didn't know that Mt.Gagazet have a secret treasure."said Rikku.  
  
"Many you do not know young Rikku. And many you may want to know. Kimahri will tell Rikku, and Yuna the treasure, where it is, and about it. But you must promise that you won't tell anyone else about it."he said.  
  
"Tell us! I can keep a secret!"she said.  
  
"Rikku can't keep her mouth shut for even a second."said Paine. Rikku turned around and pouted at her.  
  
"Paine! Not true!"she said.  
  
"Heh, heh, yes true."replied Paine.  
  
"We will not talk here. Many Ronso's do not know about the treasure, let us go to Zanarkand and speak there, we will be more private."he said.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!"cried Rikku as she chased after them, toward the destintation pad(to quickly arive anywhere in Gagazet). She waited until the other three disappear(Paine, Yuna, and Kimahri) and then stepped on it after them.  
  
Standing still, while wrapping her arms around herself, Rikku closed her eyes as the scenery flashes quickly before her eyes. It was weird riding on it, but it beats fighting fiends, and walking to Zanarkand.  
  
When the ride stopped, Rikku opened her eyes and spotted the three walking toward the dome. Rikku stepped off of the pad, and kicked the rocks on the ground.  
  
"It's not fair! Why do they always get the juicy details first, making me hear it last!? Do they actually think that I'm such a big mouth?"asked Rikku, talking to herself. She walked toward the water and entered it. It was cold, splashing on her skin softly.  
  
Looking at her reflection, which was swaying upon the ripples that surrounded her, she noticed the beautiful lit moon. Somehow, being here made her feel so nostalgic. It was like her feelings were trying to escape her body and release to all of Spira to see. Were these feelings that she have was for Gippal......or another man?  
  
Where are you Gippal? Where can you be now? You left Gagazet, and now what bussiness do I have here? If Yuna and Paine are talking about the treasure....then why stay here? They're going to tell me later.  
  
"All I wanted was to be with you."a voice echoed inside of her. Rikku gasped, she knew that it wasn't her voice, it belonged to a man. A fimiliar voice, stern, yet very gentle.  
  
"What?"she whispered looking around, no one was there except monkeys, but she knew that they weren't the one talking, since they weren't even paying any attention to her.  
  
"All I wanted was to be with you....."he repeated.  
  
"Gippal? Gippal is that you?"called out Rikku turning around. Still, nothing but the silent Zanarkand.  
  
".....I love you....."he said. Rikku covered her ears. She was hearing voices. She wanted it to stop.  
  
"Who are you!? Gippal!?"she asked.  
  
"No, I am not Gippal....."he answered. She looked up, but all she saw was the still sky.  
  
"Then who are you!? Why are you here, what do you want from me?!"she screamed.  
  
"I want....to be with you....."he whispered. Suddenly, pyerflies appeared out of the ruins, and surrounded her body, making ripples in the water appear once more. They all went around her, making her hair flew all over her face, and her ribbons swaying also. Rikku closed her eyes as they rub against her body, it felt weird, yet so magical at the same time.  
  
"Rikku.....come back with me....come with me...."he said. Rikku felt someone holding her from behind, though she can barely see his reflection. He seem so fimiliar.  
  
"Go where?"she asked.  
  
"Go to the Farplane.....I will be there....waiting....for you....."he whispered and disappeared. Rikku turned around and grasped for him, only touching a part of a coat. She held it tight and gazed at the material.  
  
"I know you...."she whispered, and it disappeared from hand. The Pyerflies stopped dancing around her and also disappeared. Everything now, seemed so still.  
  
"Huh!"she breathed heavily, and slowly felt drowsy. Rikku felt like she was falling, falling into nothing but darkness. "...Gippal...."and that word was the only word she have sayed, before passing out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You like!? Interesting than the first chapter! Sooooo, who do you think that mystery man is? I'll give you a hint, he's not Gippal! Wink, wink! Anyways, I want you all to keep on wondering who that man is, I don't want to ruin the fun! Ha, ha, torture! But, I really wanted something interesting to happen to Rikku, since she can't go and listen to the conversation with Yuna and stuff! How rude! Well, hope you enjoyed it! 


	3. Chapter 3 Heading to Guadosalam

Love Is Strange II  
  
Chapter 3 Heading to Guadosalam  
  
Rikku shifted from side to side. She groaned as she begin to awake from her harsh sleep. It was somehow cold and rough on her ground.  
  
"Rikku....hey Rikku..."whispered someone. Rikku gradually opened her eyes and sat clumsily up, yawning loudly.  
  
"Rikku, hey."said Gippal with a huge grin. She looked at him, and blinked three times before she could relise who he was.  
  
"Gippal!"she cried wrapping her arms around him. She didn't expect to find him so soon on her journy, but she loved to be with him.  
  
"Hey, hey, why are you clinging to me so hard? It's not like I mind or anything, but you act like you've haven't seen me in a long time."he said laughing. She backed up a bit, and looked around her. They were both in a tent, and she noticed that his clothes were laying right next to her.  
  
"Huh! What have you done to me!?"she yelled retreating to the cornor giggling.  
  
"I haven't done anything to you, just got up and getting ready. Besides.....if I've done something to you, then I wouldn't be a gentlemen, now would I?"he said. She shrugged her shoulders, and glanced at his hand, his ring was on.  
  
"Gippal....I've decided to marry you!"she said smiling. Gippal looked at her with a confused expression. Rikku felt disappointed, like he have forgotten about the engagement.  
  
"What engagement?"he asked looking into her eyes.  
  
"You remember! You asked me to marry you! In the sphere!"she said showing her hand to him. Gippal looked at her hand, then at his own.  
  
"Damn!"he whispered.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"she asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing! I-I remember now!"he said.  
  
"So, where's Nooj and Baralai?"asked Rikku.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Nooj, and Baralai......the guys who were traveling with you...."she said, now being afraid. Maybe he hit his head or something, but how can he forget the others, and remember only her?  
  
"Oh! Those two....umm....they left....You know...went back to Besaid."he answered.  
  
"Back to Besaid? You told me that you guys were on a mission or something....Why are you guys heading back?"she asked.  
  
"I......Does it really matter? We are together now, that's the only thing that counts."he said. Rikku felt much better when he said that, her heart begin to beat even faster when he went to held her again.  
  
"Rikku....where are you heading now?"he asked.  
  
"Will....we were suppose to find you....but I bet that we can go to Guadosalam and wait there....A Commsphere is there, and maybe we can talk to Shinra and the others, just to imform them that we are safe."she said.  
  
"Okay....but after that....I need to tell you something very important..."he said.  
  
"Yes sir! Let's head to Guadosalam!"she said releasing herself from his strong arms. Gippal looked at her and grin widely.  
  
"Do you even know where we are?"he asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're in Zanarkand....right?"she said.  
  
"No, in Macalania Forest....But it wouldn't take that long to walk, you wouldn't mind now would you?"he said.  
  
"Of course not! Not when you're here! Let's hurry, I can't wait to tell the others."she said getting out of the tent. Gippal grabbed his clothes and put it on.  
  
"Mmmmm, I love this beautiful forest, it's so glittery and shiny....If I could just take the glitter home to Besaid and spread it around."she said sucking in the wonderful feeling of this magical forest.  
  
"Let's go."said Gippal from behind. Rikku nodded and begin walking in front of him. When he finally reached by her side, she noticed something strange about him, it was his clothes, they were extremely different from his usual get-up.  
  
"Gippal....I didn't know that you have that kind of jacket."said Rikku astonished that his jacket have seem so fimiliar. It was red, and very similar to an original kimono.  
  
"Oh, this old thing? I love this coat, the best ever made."Gippal said with as he looked at his sleeves.  
  
"Okay....will...whatever...So...our wedding....when should we have it? I'm soooo excited!"she said grabbing his arm and pulled him closer to her as they walked. He looked down at her and just laughed.  
  
"I don't know....are you sure you want to marry me? I mean, don't you think that it's a bit soon, and we're too young."he said.  
  
Rikku looked up at him, disappointed of his response. Besides, it was his idea to marry her, and now he changes his mind.  
  
"No....I'm going to be 19 soon! So why are you denying this!? It was your idea."she said.  
  
"I guess I wasn't thinking about this after all. You know how foolish young men are."said Gippal. Rikku let go of his arm and continued on without him.  
  
"Rikku! What are you doing!?"called out Gippal.  
  
"I'm walking by myself! You're such a big jerk Gippal!"  
  
"Damn, I didn't mean to upset you! It was the truth!"he said. Rikku ignored him, and just kept on going.  
  
What a big meanie! How can he act like that, if he wanted to marry me in the first place!? Jeesh, atleast act like you're happy for my answer. And what's up with that outfit? A minute there, I thought that he was someone else, the way he have been acting is so weird. I wonder what's wrong with him.  
  
"Rikku! Watch out!"he shouted. Rikku looked in front of her, and spotted a huge Rhyos in front of her. She tried to jumped out of the way, but it was mid way to strike her, until something stopped it. At first, Rikku thought that it was someone else who killed the over grown fiend, since Gippal uses guns to fight with, but it was him. Somehow, when he striked it, it really didn't seem like Gippal was there, but someone else, someone extremely strong and fimiliar.  
  
"Is that it, is that all you got? Too simple."said Gippal stabbing his huge sword on the ground, and watching the Pyerflies flew away.  
  
"Gippal?"she said walking slowly toward him. Gippal raised the sword up, pointing to the sky, and laughed.  
  
"It's great, great to be able to hold it once more!"he said. Rikku stopped mid way and then took a step back.  
  
"You're not Gippal! Who are you!?"she cried. Gippal turned around and lowered his sword.  
  
"Rikku....don't be afraid....It's me...don't you remember me?...."he said.  
  
"No! I don't know you! Get away!"she cried as he walked closer. Gippal gripped his sword even tighter and sighed.  
  
"If you don't want me to...Then I won't come near you....But I have to warn you about that treasure that the Ronsos have....It's dangerous, fallen into the wrong hands....Don't let anyone besides you or Yuna handle it....Do you understand me..."he said.  
  
"I...I don't know what you're talking about! Leave....leave me alone! And leave Gippal alone too!"she said running through the forest. Gippal watched her leave, and then dropped onto his knees.  
  
"Get out of my body!"he screamed.  
  
"Let me use it just a little longer."said the soul.  
  
"Get out of my body, and leave Rikku alone!"yelled Gippal grabbing the sword, and bringing it to his neck.  
  
"I will kill you Gippal, if you don't let me use your body a little longer...."said the soul.  
  
"If...if you kill me, then you can never talk to Rikku, or go near her again!"said Gippal.  
  
"True...I can only use your body, since you are close to her, very close....But I can't touch her, if I am what I am before."  
  
"Fine! But if you hurt her, I promise I'll find a way to destroy you!"yelled Gippal.  
  
"Such a promise....and yes, I will not hurt her, all I want was....to hold her one last time...before I leave for good...."  
  
"You love her too?"asked Gippal lowering his sword, and getting back up.  
  
"Yes....I love her...but it have been so long, that she have already forgotten me..."  
  
"What are you going to do now? She's going to marry me soon you know....I don't want you to interfere."said Gippal.  
  
"I won't interfere....Like I have sayed before....All I want, is to see her happy....I guess, I've scared her off. We have to head to Guadosalam."he said.  
  
"Fine, but that's the last time. I want to use my body to you know!"said Gippal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally, Rikku have arrived at Guadosalam. Even if it was late at night, Rikku wasn't tired, or sleepy, but afraid.  
  
"I have to find the Commsphere, and tell Yuna and the others what have just happen!"she said searching all over for the irregular sphere. The last time she have saw it, was by the entrance to LeBlanc's house, which was now belong to the new leader of all Guado, Lord Tromell.  
  
"Ah ha! I found ya, you little pest! Now, show me Shinra!"said Rikku on her knees, and bending over to look at the sphere. Then, she saw the picture of Shinra.  
  
"Shinra! Hey Shinra, it's me, Rikku!"said Rikku. Shinra called for Yuna, and Paine, who popped into the screen also.  
  
"Rikku! Hey, it worked! Where were you, you got us so worry! Oh Rikku, we have to look all over for you."said Yuna.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, I can take care of myself remember! Anyways, I'm in Guadosalam, and have a lot of stuff to tell you!"said Rikku.  
  
"And we you. Rikku, stay there okay, we're heading to Guadosalam. Oh, I'm so glad that you are alright!"said Yuna.  
  
"Bye Yuna! See you guys later! I'll be waiting here."said Rikku turning it off. She stood up and dusted herself off.  
  
"Might as will go to the Farplane....Nothing else to do."  
  
Rikku headed toward the Farplane, in which the Guado let her enter willingly. Walking through the misty, and cold hallway, she can feel goosebumps on her arms. Rikku never liked this place, much more afraid of it. But something urge her to come, something she wanted to do here.  
  
"Aw, I don't wanna go in there!"begged Rikku to herself. But her legs were now controlling her, and they told her to go inside. She put a finger gently on the weird entrance, ripples begin appearing as she touched it. Then, she entered slowly in.  
  
Looking around, she saw others there, they were all looking at the images of their past, and memories.  
  
"Nothing more than memories....Why am I here?"she said walking around, trying to find a private spot to stand by. She looked under the floating rock, where there were a bunch of flowers and Pyerflies, with a huge waterfall. It looked so peaceful.  
  
"So...here I am....I guess I should try to think of a person so the Pyerflies can react to it."she said, Rikku always have that kind of habit, talking to herself out loud.  
  
She thought of her mother, and the Pyerflies reacted to her memories. And the image of her mother a floated in front of her.  
  
"Mommy...."she whispered. Then suddenly, another image appear, and her mother's image disappear. Instead of her anymore, now it was someone else.  
  
"....No...it can't be you..."she said. She gazed at the red kimono, and the scar on the right eye, and the messy blackish gray hair.  
  
"....Auron..."she whispered taking a few steps back. Her heart begin to pound quicker and harder now that she saw him. She begin to feel nostalgic once more, like before when she was in Zanarkand.  
  
"Rikku!"called Yuna from the entrance. Rikku turned around, and the Pyerflies spread apart, and the image disappeared.  
  
"Let's go Rikku, Paine and the others are waiting for us in Tromell's place."she said.  
  
"I'm coming Yunie!"she said. Yuna walked out, and she went after her. But something tugged behind her scarf, and she heard something drop. Rikku looked behind her, but no one was there, and she looked down. Beside her feet, rested a sphere.  
  
"Huh?"she said bending down reaching for the sphere. It was warm, and it felt weird somehow. Rikku put it in her pouch, and left the Farplane. Auron appeared again in the Farplane, when everyone have left it.  
  
"Rikku....I'm waiting...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4 The Farplane's Tear

Love Is Strange II  
  
Chapter 4 The Farplane's Sphere  
  
Rikku ran toward Yuna as they head out of the Farplane. Yuna seem so worried for some reason, and was acting quite strange.  
  
"Yunie, what's wrong?"asked Rikku.  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing Rikku."she answered, but the tone of her voice was so obvious, anyone can tell that there was something bothering her.  
  
"Nothing? That nothing sounds like a big bowl of something! So, what's up?"she said.  
  
"Rikku....I'm just tired, that's all. Let's hurry and get back to the airship---"  
  
"Yuna! Are you there with Rikku?"said Brother, echoing from around them. Yuna looked up, along with Rikku as they stopped.  
  
"Yes Brother, Rikku is safe and sound."  
  
"Yuna....we have trouble!"said Buddy.  
  
"Hey, you don't budge into our conversation!"  
  
"Shut up Brother!"responded Buddy. Yuna giggled at their arguement, while Rikku just shook her head.  
  
"The airship isn't working right, so we have to stay here at Guadosalam for a while, will that be fine with you?"he continued.  
  
"Are you sure, can't Shinra fix it?"asked Yuna.  
  
"I asked him, and he told me that something was a lurking, like an unknown energy."said Buddy.  
  
"Can he try to find the unknown force thing?"asked Rikku.  
  
"When I asked him, he just answered, 'I'm just a kid'!"said Buddy. Yuna sighed and agreed to stay here.  
  
"Fine, we will make do. Is Paine there?"asked Yuna.  
  
"Paine, will she left a long time ago."said Buddy.  
  
"I wonder where she could have gone, and so late at night too."whispered Yuna. Rikku had her mind else where, her thoughts were on that sphere. She really want to watch it, but didn't want anyone else to see yet, just to make her seem more secretive and important.  
  
"Rikku, I'm going to talk to Tromell, you can come too, unless you perfer to look around."said Yuna.  
  
"Nah! I'll just go and listen to the band play, I love their music!"said Rikku skipping out. Yuna watched her leave, and then followed after her.  
  
While walking out, Rikku can hear the wonderful and peaceful music, that the band are playing to everyone. To Rikku, it seems like that's the only thing that can calm her down, are those lovely tones.  
  
She went to find a private seat far from everyone else, close to the entrance to the Thunder Plains, and made sure no one was there, then she sat on a chair, and took the sphere out. It was hard, but warm at the same time.  
  
"I wonder what it's going to show....Hmmm, maybe something interesting! I hope so, I need to feel important too."said Rikku turning it on. It was foggy at first, too foggy. She could hear something, it sounded like water.  
  
"What? What is this? I can't see anything, hello!" Rikku shook the sphere, just to get a better picture, and now she can see it. It was definitly the Farplane. The sphere shown a huge waterfall, and that meadow, like she have saw before.  
  
"Pyerflies....It look so pretty."she whispered gazing at the meadow, as the recorder, was showing the Farplane around.  
  
"I wonder who was controlling this."she thought.  
  
"This is....the Farplane..."said a man. Rikku gasped as he spoke, he sound fimiliar too. His voice was gentle, and soothing.  
  
"I don't know who's watching this, but I hope that you will understand one thing.....Once you have taken, and seen this sphere....you will never feel the same again..."he continued. Now, it was showing the Pyerflies.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"asked another person. The sphere then zoom toward a young women, and she was angered now.  
  
"Heh, heh....Making a movie."he said.  
  
"Give me that! Where did you get that?"asked the women.  
  
"Come on honey, it's just a toy!"said the man trying to run away from her. Rikku raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's just a dud! Nothing great about this sphere, just a couple playing around....They do that in the Farplane?"said Rikku forwarding the sphere. She passed them fooling around, until they just disappeared and someone else entered the picture.  
  
"Oh my god!"gasped Rikku.  
  
"Are you sure? Is this...what you want?"asked no other. Rikku dropped the sphere when the man spoke, that coat, those hair, that voice, it had to be him.  
  
"Auron!"Rikku cried kneeling down, trying to get the sphere.  
  
"Rikku?"said someone in front of her. Rikku quickly put the sphere back into her pouch, and looked up, it was Paine.  
  
"Paine!?"she said. Paine held out a hand to help her up. Rikku nervously took it and pushed herself up, with the help of Paine.  
  
"Rikku, what was that?"she asked.  
  
"Uh....nothing!"said Rikku. Her hands begin reaching to her puch, and she shut it tightly, just to make sure that it won't fall out.  
  
"Nothing huh?"said Paine.  
  
"Nothing! You don't believe me?"asked Rikku.  
  
"Of course I don't."teased Paine with a huge grin. Rikku made a pout and narrowed her eyes. How can she not trust her?  
  
"So, you're saying that I'm an untrustworthy friend!? How dare you Paine, you big meanie!"she snapped. Paine laughed and turned her back on her.  
  
"Sometimes....Let's go, Yuna wants to explain the secret to you, if you can keep that big mouth of yours shut."teased Paine.  
  
"What have I ever done to you Painey Wainy?"asked Rikku, using her baby tone at the end. Paine sighed.  
  
"Don't call me that, it's bad enough with Yuna copying you, and now you're going to teach her this new word of yours."she said heading straight ahead.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!"cried Rikku running to her. When Paine entered, Rikku stopped right in front of the entrance. Her sphere was getting hot, it was strange, spheres don't react like that. She quickly unbutton the pouch, and took the sphere out. It started where she have left it.  
  
"Of course....Auron, I have known you for so long....But if you get the Farplane's Tear, then you can.....live, once more."said a man, who looked awfully fimiliar.  
  
"Lord Braska, I...."  
  
"Oh! I knew that it was him! Yunie's dad.....but why is he in this sphere, better yet, why is Auron in this sphere?"she whispered looking down at the sphere.  
  
"Please....Auron, you no need to call me Lord anymore....You are no longer my gardian...Besides, I do not need the Farplane's Tear. I have already finish my fulfilling wishes, and you have not."said Braska walking to his friend.  
  
"My Lor--- I mean, Braska....I can't, I can't just leave you....You know that you would...and I would..."said Auron.  
  
"You, and I would what!? What do you mean by this!?"asked Rikku urgingly.  
  
"Yes, I know....but it would not matter...I will sacrafice for you, my dear friend...And besides, if we do not hurry, the Farplane's Tear might be handle by the wrong hands..."said Braska.  
  
"Seymore..."said Auron.  
  
"Right.."said Braska. Auron looked at Braska, and Rikku can tell that he was worried, and sad for whatever was going to happen.  
  
"I can't, I can't just do this to you, and make you perish forever! You know what will happen to you!"said Auron with his voice raisng a bit.  
  
"Auron...I know....and you have great reasons to take it....I am counting on you....You know that you are not just doing this for yourself...but for all of the peaceful souls here, and the Pyerflies....plus Spira....You cannot refuse, and act like this is a selfish deed because it is not Auron. You better hurry."said Braska slowly fading away.  
  
"Braska! Braska!"shouted Auron trying to grab his sleeve, but it just went through him like it was meaningless.  
  
"Auron...."whispered Rikku. She watched as Auron looked around for something, then he looked up, and closed his eyes. Something started to happen to him, he was glowing.  
  
"You two should stop fooling around! You're no longer little kids! Will I'll tell you this old man, I like to have fun and play around. Since Rikku's isn't here to tease upon, I'll tease you two instead!" Rikku recognize that voice, it belonged to Gippal. She remember when he sayed that too, in the Commsphere.  
  
"This is it...."said Auron, and he also faded away. The sphere then went into a frizzy mode, where she can't see anything.  
  
"Wow....Auron's gonna save Spira....Auron..."she whispered. When she saw him in the sphere, her heart begin to pound.  
  
This feeling.....could it be...No, it can't be, my love belongs to Gippal, and Gippal only...But why do I feel so strongly for you, Auron?  
  
Rikku fast-forward the scene, and saw another event. This time, it wasn't Auron, nor Braska, but it was Seymore, talking to himself.  
  
"Ah, the Farplane's Tear. If I capture the fools who holds the Tear, then I can once again roam the land of Spira! Yes, I will be rebirthed, and no longer a soul without a body.... But, I do wonder how you may use that Farplane's Tear. No matter, I will find a way! Ha, ha, ha!"speeched Seymore, and he too faded.  
  
"Oh no! Auron, and Braska, and now Seymore! This Farplane thingy, I wonder where it is.....Wait, if Seymore gets it, then he'll try to kill everyone in Spira again! Then that means...another Sin! People dying...people crying...and fighting..."said Rikku. She checked the sphere once more to make sure that there was nothing else to watch.  
  
"I have to tell someone!"cried Rikku beginning to enter the huge house that was in front of her, but somebody stopped her.  
  
"Rikku." Rikku turned around and gasped as she saw Gippal standing there, with a solemn expression. His eyes seem so droopy, and he was shaking all over. When he spoke, it sounded like another voice too. Two voices blending together, with only one body, sounded freaky.  
  
"Rikku.....don't leave me....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oooooo, Seymore's back, Auron's back, Braska's back, I wonder who else is back! Hey, a love triangle. Rikku Auron, Rikku Gippal! It's like, two couples! Aurikku, and Rippal! But hey, too bad for Auron, this is a Rikku and Gippal fic, so Gippal takes the girl, while Auron takes.....Will you'll see! By the way, I wonder what's up with Yuna, she've been acting strange too! Yes, I know what's happening, and I want you all to keep on reading to find out! Ha, ha, ha! Anyways, write more reviews please! 


End file.
